La Vita Nuova
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: She jerked her eyes open, remembering what she was fighting for. She had to keep going, she had to live. Emily had to live for her, her child...the only family she had left.
1. Chapter 1

**_"There's no chance, no destiny, no fate, that can circumvent or hinder or control the firm resolve of a determined soul." -Elizabeth Bear_**

_Pain...so much pain. Grabbing onto the wooden pole that was shoved into her stomach, Emily could feel the warm blood begin to cover her hands and stomach; the trickle of blood giving warning that more was to come. She never thought she would die like this but if Emily had to pick, it would be fighting to the end...fighting for what she believed in, what she loved. "Emily, tell me. Where is he?" Dropping onto the ground, she could see Doyle's face leaning over her, blood dripping from the hits she had dealt him. His eyes...his eyes were so conflicting, too many emotions to read and decipher."Emily...where is he? Tell me." Emily could hear shouts, the echo of feet hitting the concrete floor. They were coming, her family was coming for her. She looked at him, fighting the urge to laugh. He would never find them._

_"You-u will never find them." she growled, fighting the urge to wince as she held her hands onto the wooden stake. "They are safe and awa-ay from y-ou." Somethign in his clicked as he took the words in. Them...them, there was another. Another child? Before he could question her, the sound of footsteps and gunshots grew louder. She watched as he decked out, giving her one last glance before leaving her to her fate. There was something in the way he looked at her, that if she came out of this alive...he would come back for her. Unwanted tears began to fall as the pain grew worse, the loss of blood causing her fingers to grow numb. Death was close, so close._

_A large figure appeared, one of her hands instantly wrapped around his own. "Prentiss, hey I'm right here." he muttered, trying to get her attention. Oh God, Derek...she looked at him, the pain and sadness too much to take. She looked around, trying to fight the urge to close her eyes. She was so tired, tired of fighting this long fight."You're going to be alright. Stay with me, baby." She jerked her eyes open, remembering what she was fighting for. She had to keep going, she had to live. Emily had to live for **her**, her child...the only family she had left. Doyle would never know her, never have his grasp in her life like he would have with Declan if he had stayed with him. She was safe, loved and cared for by a old friend of her's. More tears came down her face, the blood flowing more quickly than before. The team would never know Miranda if she died, and a part of her regretted that. The team would have loved her daughter, her Miranda. Reid would have loved her knowledge, JJ and Penelope would have loved her little quirks. Derek would have been a great uncle figure for her, Hotch as well. Rossi...she blinked as her body became more numb. She had to concentrate on keeping her eyes open. She glanced at Derek, spots covering her vision as he tried to get her to focus on him. Funny, she could barely hear the words that were coming out of his mouth anymore. She didn't have to hear the words, everything she needed to see was right there on his face...it was the first time she had seen him so vulnerable and for once Emily wished she could have seen this more often. She looked at Derek, his face showing that he wouldn't let her give up, not even if she wanted to. __It became too much, the darkness closing over her as she gripped onto his hand for one last time. _

_There was only darkness now..._

_

* * *

_

Ten days later...

_"Miranda!" a middle aged woman yelled as she walked into her home."Miranda, where are you?" It was barely five o'clock, the Boston sky grey and cloudy as rain rolled on top of them. Elise Bennett worked hard to support Miranda and herself, the money she worked for going towards Miranda's gift as well as the necessities they need to live. She looked around, trying to find the girl in question. She should already be at home; their neighbor, Mrs. Platt, always picked Miranda up from school and dropped her off. She smiled as a soft melody hit the air, her chest aching as she listened to the music. Miranda was a music prodigy, adding to this was a high IQ that challenged her everyday. Music was what Miranda focused on most though and Elise could understand why. She was different from the other children obviously, so it was only natural that she stayed in her own world sometimes, even thought Elise tried so hard to get her to socialize. Music was the only way Elise could tell how the poor girl was feeling. She was so much like her mother, proud and stubborn...refusing to put herself before others. The child had a stone cold face when she needed it, but her smile was her most deadly weapon. Miranda could sure light up a room when she wanted to. Dropping her bag and coat on the closest table, Elise locked the door and made way towards one of the main rooms on ground floor. Creeping onto the cracked door, she glanced into the room to find the child playing, the raven curls hiding her face as she moved across the piano keys, her growing fingers nimble and long. Dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white long-sleeve shirt, remnants of her school's dress code, she looked so much like Emily; it sent chills down her spine. Elise looked around the room, noticing the TV was on but on mute. For some reason it was on the news. That was strange...a loud sob suddenly pierced the air, Elise jumping out of her skin from the foreign sound. Her eyes widened at the sight before here._

_Miranda was crying. _

_Elise watched with terror as the girl banged her fingers into the keys, stopping in between her piece. "Miranda, what's wrong?" Elise stated, showing the child that she was there. She didn't answer though, continuing to cry as Elise ran over to her; grabbing her in her arms as tears flood down her face. "Miranda, love. You're scaring me...tell Auntie what's wrong. Did someone pick on you at school today?" She shook her head, curling into her chest as she soobed. "Miranda, what's wrong?"_

_"Mo-om," she hissed into her shirt, her petite hands gripping into Elise's shirt as she begun to rock ,back and forth. "Dead...she's dead." Her eyes widened at the news, her arms gripping the girl closer to her as she cried out her soul. Every part of her felt numb as she let Miranda cling to her. How could she have died? Emily was so careful with everything she did, she even left Miranda in her care so she could live a normal life, a life without fear. Emily never mentioned the father, but you could see something in her eyes...she feared him, feared his influence. She raised Miranda's face up, the startling green/blue eyes blurry with tears. _

_"Everything will be okay, Miranda." she murmured softly, kissing her forehead as she allowed the girl to cry on her shoulder. "You have to belive that everything will be okay." She fought hte urge to cry as the girl sobbed, each cry echoing the pain and sorrow she felt within her. She wanted to take the pain away, oh how she wished she could take Miranda's pain away._

_What could she do?_

_The worst pain a person can experience is the loss of a loved one._

_"Everything will get better, Miranda." Elise muttered into Miranda's hair, gripping the girl tighter as she cried alongside her. Everything would get better somehow. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_"To spare oneself from greif at all cost can be achieved only at the price of total detachment, which excludes the ability to experience happiness." -Erich Fromm_**

_Five days later..._

_She was alive._

_Hard to imagine, but God had granted her a chance to live again. A chance that she took eagerly, Emily snatched up the chance to run away when it was offered to her; to become someone else and leave Emily Prentiss behind. She couldn't leave her daughter though, even when every part of her brain yelled at her to let her daughter live in peace. If Miranda thought she was dead, and if the world thought she was dead...then perhaps everyone could live more safely than before. It was a gallant effort, trying to stay away from her own flesh and blood but she couldn't take it anymore. Emily had to see her daughter, and get her out of Boston. Ian knew Miranda existed, her slip of the tongue alerting him about her. It would only be a small amount of time before he spotted her. How stupid could she be? Allowing her daughter to live in Boston with Elise, it placed her right in his territory. Emily should have moved them a long time ago and now she was regretting that choice. _

_Pulling up the hood of her jacket over her head, Emily quickly got out of the car she had rented. Dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a tight, black military jacket, no one would notice who she was; not unless she wanted to be found out. Climbing up the stairs, she quickly knocked on the door of the townhouse; her eyes scanning the opposite street before the door opened. "Hello?" Elise asked. Turning around, Elise's eyes quickly widened at the sight before her. "Emily? You're...You're supposed to be dead." She smiled, pulling down her hood as she stepped into the house. Quickly closing the door, Emily was quickly enveloped by arms; the grip tightening to the point of suffocation. _

_"I've missed you, Elise." She muttered into her hair, as she begun to sob. "Where's Miranda, Elise? We all need to get out of here as quickly as possible." Elise pulled away from her, her face showing her confusion. _

_"Miranda is being picked up by a friend. She should be here soon.' She answered, clearly confused. 'What's going on, Emily? Why do we have to run?" _

_

* * *

_

_It was cold and rainy, the air chilled by the cold front that had swept over the town. Walking on the slightly cracked sidewalk, Miranda now wished she had taken that ride from Mrs. Platt instead of skipping out. Elise was going to be so mad with her, yet part of her didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone, to think maybe. She couldn't think straight, everything felt off and strange. She wanted to be back to how she was before this...before her death. Why did she have to die? Taking a deep breath in, Miranda stilled her emotions. She could start crying again, not here and especially not now. She was in the middle of a sidewalk, walking alone and without any protection expect a small knife she kept hidden in her bag. Mom had told her to keep it on her, keep it hidden and safe. She always feared for her, and because she wished for it, Miranda followed her orders. Even with the orders being against school rules, of course. Looking back behind her, she sighed. No one was following her, good. Zipping up her jacket, she looked ahead. She was close to her home, just a few more blocks and a run through the park and she would end up at the front door of her townhouse. _

_Man, Elise was going to be mad at her._

_"Miranda! Hey Miranda, wait up!" a familiar voice shouted causing the girl to stop and turn. Running up to her here was James, a student in her advanced classes at the Academy. Instead of the other students, who feared her because of her knowledge and stance against others, James showed no fear and had become friends with her on the first day. He was her only confident, and friend in this town. "Miranda, what's up?" She licked her lips as he continued. "You never walk home." She sighed, beginning to walk again. James followed, pulling up his hood as the drizzle worsened. _

_"I just wanted to be left alone." she muttered, pulling her hood up as well, covering her raven curls. James sighed, patting her shoulder as silence enveloped them. A part of her was surprised that he begun to follow her but she buried it deep within her. It was nice, to feel some comfort yet not have insignificant talk ramble the silence around them. Walking as fast as they could, Miranda could tell that they were getting close. _

_"Man, Miranda...keep your head down." James growled as they slowly begun to past a local bar. "We don't need to get into any trouble." She sighed, looking up enough to where her eyes skimmed the bar. The Black Shamlock...black luck more like it. The hang out for thugs and gangsters at night, she knew this name; many times Miranda could remember the bar being mentioned on the news. Several people were walking out, crowding the walkway but they kept to the wall, the glass slowly being pressed up against Miranda as James became a human shield. Looking into the bar, she couldn't help but gaze at the drinkers inside. Someone was watching her, in the back corner of the building. He was at least 40 years old, hair closely shaved with a tight build. He was lean, muscles tight and sinewy. His eyes however...they were too familiar for her tastes. The way he was staring at her, it didn't settle with her. Something wasn't right about him at all. Watching him get up from his seat, she quickly grabbed James's hand, pulling him through the drink crowd and begun to run. "Miranda, what's going on?"_

_"Run, James!" she hissed as shouts echoed in the air, her grip on his hand tightening as she pulled him into a set of alleyways she spotted a few days ago. Glancing behind her, she could see the guy begin running after them, several others quickly behind him. Why was this happening? Letting go of his hand, she began to run as quickly as she could; James following behind her. They had to make it to the park... motioning for James to follow, she bound forward. _

_Soon losing sight of them, she stopped in a semi-lighted alleyway, the grey clouds giving it an eerie glow; James leaned up against the stone wall to catch his breath. Taking the hood off of his head, she could see the sweat spike up his blond hair."What is going on, Miranda?" he hissed, his breath harsh and ragged. The fear he didn't show was reflected in his amber eyes. He was scared...but for some reason she wasn't. _

_"I don't know." she muttered softly. "I really don't know." Miranda quickly looked into the next alleyway, seeing that it was clear before gesturing for James to follow. "Come on, we got to get home." James nodded, throwing up his hood before following her. She could still hear his breathing and she turned back around to glare at him. "Stay close, and for God's sake: be quiet, James."_

_xXx_

_"Elise?" Miranda called out as she walked into the semi-dark townhouse. The tv was on, the soft sounds of the news hitting her eardrums as she pealed off her damp jacket and threw it onto the end table. Placing her bag at the last step of the stairway, Miranda quickly grabbed the knife out of her bag and flipped it open. Something about this wasn't right at all. "Elise, where are you?" Stepping as lightly as she could, Miranda galnced through the crack of the door. Someone was in there alongside Elise, talking like they were best of friends. Walking in, a loud gasp escaped her; the knife dropping to the floor. "Mom?"_

_Miranda watched as she stood up from the seat, walking over with a grace Miranda thought she would never have. 'Hello, Miranda." She's alive...everything Miranda thought and felt rushed forwards as she ran over to hug her mother. Letting her grip tight of her, the scent of sandalwood and freesia overcame Miranda; She could feel her kiss the top of her head, bending down to almost her level as her legs buckled. "I told you I would never leave you, didn't I?" Miranda nodded, tear stains forming on her face. _

_"They said you died...the tv.." she cried, Emily shushing the girl as she became close to hysterics. Kneeling down beside her, __Emily cupped her face, focring the girl to look at her. Her brilliant blue-green eyes shined back at her, through the unshed tears she was trying to hold back. _

_"I'm here now, Miranda." Emily stated, smiling at her crying daughter. She looked at Elise, who had stood up whne the crying began. "Can you pack her things, Elise?" Elise smiled, nodding with a smile. Walking out of the living room, it was finally just them too alone. "Miranda, I need you to listen to me. Alright?" Miranda nodded, wiping away the tears. Emily grabbed the knife that she had dropped, placing it back in her daughter's hands before continuing. "We have to leave Boston tonight."_

_"Why?" Miranda asked. "Why do we have to leave?" A loud shot echoed through the air, Emily quickly pushing her behind her as the door to the living room opened. Miranda watched as the man who chased her walked into the living room, the air growing tense immediately. Wearing the same clothing as he wore before, Miranda could instantly tell her mother didn't like this man at all, that she even feared him. The tension between the two, Miranda hated it. She looked behind her, noticing the two men behind her, one dragging Elise's body behind him. Her dead eyes stared at her as she was pulled out of sight; the blood staining the wooden floor dark red. Miranda could feel her body going on automatic, stiffening against her mother as she tried not to cry. Oh, Elise. _

_"Hello Emily."_


End file.
